


Life is Perfect

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were some days he regretted being who he was, regretted the job he had taken to climb the social ladder. But then, there were also days he couldn't find a single regret in his body because all he could think of was how happy he was to have this gorgeous man by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metempsykhosis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=metempsykhosis).



> Written for [dr-nemunemu Contest](http://dr-nemunemu.deviantart.com/blog/38183174/) on DeviantART. Also for [](http://metempsykhosis.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://metempsykhosis.livejournal.com/)**metempsykhosis** who wanted snowballing Shinya.  
>  Beta Readers: gothic_hime, kismekilmeluvme  
> Song[s]: "ZutaZuta" by MUCC

Shinya leaned against the wall of his fifth floor office, his head gently smacking the surface. His eyelids fluttered shut and he tried almost desperately to forget where he was, to imagine he was anywhere else but here. Surely there had to be a good way to escape into the life he had after nine pm and before eleven am. Around him, the world faded away, leaving him with only the impression of something having been happening a few moments prior, but not the actual memory of it.

Time seemed to slow and Shinya's breathing evened out as though he were almost asleep. For sure if someone caught him now they'd think him partially insane. Alone in his office, looking almost asleep against the wall, the glass window open to the view of the next office building. And yet, if they looked closely enough, if they watched his hips, the slow gyration of them, the gentle forward movement and the pull backward, they'd come to realize he was not asleep, but simply fantasizing.

His cheeks heated up and a shiver ran through his body. Eyelids came to half-mast, though his eyes were still unseeing, uncaring of their surroundings. Ever so slowly his slacks started to tent, the obvious bulge of his growing erection pressing against the zipper, protected by the boxer briefs he always wore. One hand shifted away from the wall, sliding over his thigh, up to his hip and then over to his belt, slowly unclasping it. The jingle of metal could be heard for the briefest of seconds before it stopped, the slide of a button against material taking its place. And then the rough sound of his zipper as he pulled one side of his pants, forcing the zipper downward in a quick, jerking motion.

A tiny groan left his mouth, ever so faint and almost nonexistent. His hips pressed forward, his hand slipping into his pants to feel at his cloth-covered cock. Groping around almost sloppily, his eyelids slid shut again, back arching as he wrapped his fingers around his clothed length, giving it a few good strokes.

His free hand moved from the wall up into his hair, wrapping in it and pulling lightly as another tiny noise slipped free of lips. "Hnng." He'd been wanting this since he'd shown up to work today. Wanting it all through the world's most boring meeting. Wanting it all through the late lunch with a very important client. And more than that, wanting it ever since he heard the voicemail his lover had left him during the lunch with said important client.

The very memory of Die's sharp, wanton cries, the pant of his voice as he'd whimpered out dirty things into the phone, the way he'd groaned and moaned like a delicious little whore for at least five minutes of voicemail, had all left Shinya desperate to do something. He'd wanted to save it for Die when he got home originally. But now, at four in the afternoon, he was riled up and bored out of his mind. The combination only lead to one end... this one. The one that had his hand wrapped around his boxer-clad cock, jerking off in his closed office during his break.

Sheer desperation finally won out, forcing Shinya's hand to push his boxer briefs down under his aching balls and reveal his stiffened length to the air. Finally, he opened his eyes, watching as he brought his hand around his dick, strong fingers gripping the turgid flesh and starting to stroke. His hips helped, slowly pistoning back and forth, pushing his dick in and out of his hand in direct opposition with his movements. Little sounds of pleasure poured from him, low enough that no one would be able to hear unless they were right outside the door, but loud enough to make him feel dirty and sneaky to be doing this in his office with the door unlocked and the window wide open.

His hand slid from his hair, moving down his dress-shirt clad chest and then pushing his tie to the side before he pressed his hand against the neatly trimmed thatch of pubic hair, rubbing lightly before he reached to cup his balls. Rolling the warm globes of flesh in his hand, he jerked his other hand faster, watching as a drop of pre-cum formed at the tip of his dick. His thumb swiped to catch it, rubbing it around the crown before he went right back to the tugging at his shaft, his hips working faster as he thought of Die's beautiful sounds, the way he could hear him jerking his lube-covered cock off on the other side of that phone. Shinya's head thumped hard against the wall as he arched fully away from it, jerking himself faster, his breathing coming in quick little pants. He was close... so close. His balls were drawn up tight, close to his body and ready to spill; the head of his dick changing shade as his arousal grew and his movements became quicker, more determined.

A single drop of pre-cum slid down his shaft, helping to lubricate the frantic tugs he was giving himself, if only by a fraction. His muscles stiffened and his hips worked with him, desperate to help him get off with how close he was. Only a few more seconds and then he was there. A cry left his lips as he sent his spunk spurting out over the black leather chair in front of him.

Shaking a little, he pushed himself forward enough to milk the rest of it out onto the arm rest, watching as it oozed from the head of his dick and onto the leather. Wiping himself off on it, he quickly put himself away and did his pants up again, then his belt. Straightening the rest of his clothing, he then picked up his cell phone, taking a picture and sending it off to Die with a little message. _All for you... and because of you._ Slipping his phone back into his pocket, he snagged some tissues and wiped up the mess from his chair and then tossed them into the trash can.

No sooner had he settled down in his chair than the door opened, his secretary rushing into the room, followed by his next appointment. A little smirk played around Shinya's mouth as he crossed his legs under the desk and picked up his pen, marking the man off the roster. "Mr. Niikura, a pleasure to finally meet you."

\---

Almost an hour later, Shinya was done with his client, having managed to solidify their business relationship and ensure the continued usage of his company. He settled back into his chair and fished out his phone as he dictated some notes to his secretary, who was busy typing on her laptop in front of him. Flipping it open, he found a photo mail from Die. Smirking a little, he continued along with his dictation, opening the photo.

It was only though some miracle that he didn't stutter or even pause in his words, just continuing on while he stared at the photo his lover had sent him. Die was quite obviously on train on his way home from his job. But he also had his zipper down and the head of his obviously hard dick poking out, his hand on the zipper of his pants as though he'd taken the photo as covertly as possible. Under it was typed: _This is what you did to me with that photo. Come right home after work. I'll be waiting._

Shinya closed the phone and finished up the last few lines of dictation, telling his secretary to have it edited and put into the client's file as soon as possible. She rushed off and Shinya quickly opened his phone, texting Die in return. _Sneaky bastard, taking your dick out on the train. Don't worry, I will be home on time._ Hitting send, he put the phone back in his pocket and got right back to work.

The rest of the day was filled with several rather trying clients; the type that complained more than anything else and were only marginally worth it to continue to do business with. He was more than certain that one day he would snap and lose one of them. But it wouldn't be today. For once, he was actually rather okay with where he was and what he was doing. He supposed it had something to do with the fact that he'd gotten Mr. Niikura's promise of permanent patronage and Die's phone call and photo. The combination just set his day into a better category and he managed to keep a smile on his face all through the annoyances.

Finishing up for the day, he helped clean up the front desks to get the secretary out of there faster so he could lock up. Once that was done, he bid her a goodnight and pulled the door shut behind them, locking up as carefully as he always did. And then he was off, heading for home with a bounce in his step.

Halfway there, he stopped and picked up a single red rose and a bottle of cherry vodka for his lover. By the time the clock hit ten, he was standing in the foyer, his shoes barely off his feet and his jacket only off one arm before Die was there, helping him. Hands roamed his body, undoing buttons and unzipping zippers, pulling clothing from his body. By the time Shinya even had a moment to breathe with Die's lips being plastered against his own most of the time, he was almost entirely naked, his clothing strewn around the small entryway.

It was only then that he noticed Die was already completely undressed, the look in his eyes one of eager desire. His eyes raked over his lover's body and he simply abandoned the flower and booze, leaving the bag there. There was always later for that. But not later for this. Waiting was not an option he was willing to explore right then.

They got as far as the step up into the carpeted hallway before Die stumbled, ending up on his back with Shinya hovering over him. Shinya smirked down at him, running a hand through his lover's mane of dark hair. He'd always thought him gorgeous, but something about him when he had long hair always got Shinya just a little more riled up than any other time. Yanking his head back, he leaned down, nipping a little at his jawline and then lower, over his Adam's apple. His lips closed over the flesh, sucking hard enough to leave a brilliant red mark on the otherwise flawless skin.

His hands slid over Die's chest, his lower half moving between the other man's legs, pushing his thighs apart and exposing him in the most intimate of ways. Fingertips plucked at nipples and then smoothed down Die's sides, coming to rest on hips he'd always though a bit feminine. It was an attracting quality; one he enjoyed perhaps a bit too much. But then... with Die, there was really never any such thing as 'too much'.

Leaning down, he claimed his lover's lips, kissing him passionately as his slim fingers sought out the entrance to his lover's body. Two fingers slid in easily and he knew without a doubt that Die had already prepped himself for him, lubrication and all. It was something he always appreciated when Die got him riled up and then jumped him like this. It made it so much easier to just transition into what they both desperately wanted.

Letting out a grunt of satisfaction, Shinya shifted enough to grasp Die's legs, holding him steady as he positioned himself and then thrust inside. The action itself could have been construed as almost violent in nature. But the way he held Die as he did it forced one to see the love behind the action, the desperation for pure pleasure that only the most valued and trusted lover could ever bring. The pace he set up was frantic and hurried: that of a man who was starving for the attention of his beloved.

Under him, Die cried out, the kiss doing almost nothing to dampen his cries of happiness. Shinya was never left to wonder if his lover liked what he was doing, always being informed by the tone of Die's cries. And right then, he knew the angle he'd chosen had been dead-on for the best possible result. The tenseness of Die's abdomen, the hardness of his nipples beneath his fingers, and the way he kissed him like he was drawing his very life from it all showed him quite well what he was doing to Die. His pulse pounded through his veins, one hand finding the wall for support, Die clinging to the carpet with one of his own to keep from slamming headfirst into the wall with each powerful thrust Shinya made into his body.

Shinya's thrusts became faster, his lips breaking away from Die's so he could gasp for air. Staring down at his lover, he watched the pleasure contort his face, creating one of the looks Shinya liked best on Die. It didn't take him long from there, his desperation winning out over the need to continue this, and before he knew it, Shinya was hurdling over the edge and plunging into his orgasm. Pushing in deep, he remained there as he emptied himself within Die's passage.

A few moments passed before he pulled out, immediately sliding down Die's body and taking his lover's straining length into his mouth. His head bobbed diligently over him, his eyes trained on that gorgeous face, willing it to tell him how close Die really was. It didn't take very long for it to answer, Die's body arching up, tensing as a sharp, desperate, cry left his lips, ringing in the air around them. His eyelids fluttered closed and his jaw slackened ever so slightly, his head tossed back. And a moment later, Die was filling Shinya's mouth with his offering.

Shinya took it all, letting it pool in his mouth as he kept moving until Die put a hand gently on his head, signaling for him to let up. Moving back, he let his cock go with a little slurp and then slid back up to where he could kiss his lover. Immediately, he plunged his tongue into Die's mouth, sharing with him his very own essence. Die's tongue slid along Shinya's, such a thing less than foreign to him by now.

Pulling away, Shinya left Die with most of his own cum, watching as he spread it over his lips with his tongue and then swallowed it. Moaning quietly, he swallowed down what he had in his mouth and then set about gently licking the rest from Die's lips, each little lap gentle and caring until he simply moved to rest on top of him, his arms around his lover and a smile on his face.

It was times like these that Shinya held no regrets at all in life. Maybe his job wore on his nerves; maybe it was boring as hell. But at least he could always count on coming home and wrapping his arms around the most gorgeous man in the universe. And on days like those... life was perfect.

**The End**  



End file.
